Kessid Beggars Guild
= Kessid Beggars' Guild = General: Kessid, in Irroquin, is a diverse and metropolitan city. It is one of the larger ports on the southern coast of the continent, and profits greatly from this role. The city itself is split into many neighborhoods, called quarters (even though there are more than four of these neighborhoods.) The Beggar’s Guild operates throughout the city, as a ‘union’ of sorts. Persons that wish to beg or panhandle within the city limits must first join the guild, pay dues, and agree to pay a percentage to the guild. In return the Guild promises a protected territory for each member, and, will help its members in a crisis. A person who fails to make contact with the guild before begging within Kessid will find himself run out of town or dead in an alley (depending on how much of a fight they put up.) Devices and Uniforms: The Guild has no uniform, per se. Most members, of course, appear to be beggars and panhandlers. All guild members will have a Copper Coin, of Irroquin mint, that has scarred in a particular pattern, which appears random to the uninitiated. This marker is extremely hard to counterfeit. Goal: The organization makes sure that its members have a territory or location that will assure them a steady income. Also, by keeping a relatively small number of panhandlers in the city, the guild assures that the government and population will not complain, which leaves the members free to work. Lastly, the Guild gathers information that its members see or overhear, which it then distributes for the right price Territory: The Kessid Beggar’s Guild operates only within the city of Kessid. Genesis: Sometime in the past a group of panhandlers got together and started driving off the competition. It has evolved from there. Past: This Guild has been around for quite a number of years, probably eight or ten generations at least. It has slowly been building its coffers, and, currently is branching out into legal businesses, and, other types of money making. Present: In 502 the Beggar’s Guild heard some rumblings of a problem within the Kessid Thieves’ Guild, and, it made them nervous. The events of that year caused quite a shake-up in Kessid, however the Beggar's came through relatively unscathed. (Events since 502 are unscripted) Alliances: The Beggar’s Guild is on good terms with the Kessid Thieves Guild, as well as the Lamplighters Guild. Through a direct transfer of monies, the Beggar’s Guild maintains a working relationship with the City Watch. Enemies: The Guild families from the Isles have made repeated attempts to negotiate with the Beggar’s Guild for a piece of their action. The Beggar’s Guild up to this point has maintained its independence. It is not known how much longer the Isles Families will be patient, and, what will happen when they decide to act. Leadership: There is a group of three men who lead this Guild. Their positions are maintained by custom, with a retiring leader naming his successor. Their role is one mostly of dispute resolution, and, handling the negotiations with other Guilds, businesses, and (when appropriate, and always in secret) the city government. Divisions: Within the membership there are specialties, though, they are not true divisions. Some are storytellers, some are simple panhandlers, and a few are even con-artists. Code & Prohibitions: The only prohibitions on the members are that they must not, at any time, steal anything. The arrangement with the Thieves’ Guild is quite clear on that note. Recruitment: This is usually handled by members taking an apprentice from among the multitude of street urchins that end up in the city. Only upon the retirement of one member will an apprentice be given full status within the Guild. Typical Member: These are the smart beggars, the ones who realize that if played correctly, begging can make you more coin that a real job. They are often disheveled, dirty, smelly, and appearing to be foul tempered. This appearance is, however, simply the uniform of their livelihood, and, when not out on the street begging, they often clean up and visit taverns, inns, and other businesses. Generally Known: Most citizens of the city are unaware that the beggars are organized. Some know, some suspect, but, nobody really feels it is that big a deal, assuming they are harmless. In-Character Quote: “Please sir, my children need to eat…” Out-of-Game Contact: Mike A Red File: There is some juicy red file stuff. Let me know if you need to hear about it for a plot or a character..